Code Lyoko: Breathing part II
by kat-meditating
Summary: X.A.N.A. has long since been unplugged, Aelita was materialized, and everyone has married and moved away. Now they will see each other again for the first time in 10 years. But there is too much lust. Lies are told and marriages begin to fall apart.
1. Chapter I

hey guys i'm back! i think i have decided to write a part 3 as well. and maybe a prologue when i'm all done. lol ha ha for a simple story it sure is growing! ok due to the AMAZING amount of reviews i got last time(you can't hear the scarcasm in my voice) i am not going to post another chapter till i get a least 10 reviews. And I will just say it right now.......it is rude to read someone's story and not comment or even offer any suggestions. That person has poured their heart and soul into a story so that you can read it, enjoy it, and maybe it will make your day a little brighter. They went out of their way to spend their time to write you a story and the least you guys can do is make a little comment. No I am not a hypocrite.....I must have reviewed 50 stories this month alone. Every story I read I review out of respect for the writer. I hope that you will do the same for me.  
  
oh and so not to be confused.........this story happens like 14 years later..........lol.......xana has been unplugged, aelita was materialized, and everyone has married and moved away. but now the friends are going to see each other again for the first time in 10 years at their high school reunion.......beware guys i just starting high shcool and i have no idea what a reunion is like and also not much about what one adult would say to another. i am trying my best on this fic so please i am sorry if it turns out bad i am doing my best. it is hard to write a story on something you have had no personall experience with. ok, enough crap, to the story..............  
  
oh and this fic is definaltely rated pg13. for language and sexual suggestions i guess.......no lemons! i hate lemons...... lol  
  
Code Lyoko: Breathing part II  
  
"There we go. Oops! Careful Sissy." Odd extended a hand to his wife and gingerly helped her out of the car. She walked around to the front and placed a hand on her growing middle. He grinned and walked up to her.  
  
"You ready?" Odd took Sissy's other hand and they stepped into a place they had once known very well- Kadic High School. A thousand memories flashed through their brains in an instant. Sissy stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" She nodded.  
  
"Yeah I was just remembering the scent of the school. It hasn't changed a bit. It still reeks of fresh paint and pine sol."  
  
They walked down the lonely halls towards the gym. "Look! There's Mrs. Hurts's class." He peered into the window on the door. The room was dark and empty looking. Sissy tugged on his hand. "Let's go Odd. Want to see if Ulrich's gotten fat after all these years." She laughed.  
  
"Nah, knowing him, he probably still works out everyday. He sure will be surprised at you though." His eyes fell to her now egg shaped stomach. She blushed lightly.  
  
"They all will."  
  
The couple passed other classrooms and turned a few corners. The sound of talking and laughing began to grow louder. They pushed through the doors to the gym and looked around at the people before them. It was amazing how some of their old classmates still looked the same and others much different. Everybody seemed to be able to recognize each other though. Odd saw Theo and Emily talking in a corner. Theo seemed to have stayed thin, but now he sported a mustache.  
  
A hot fire boiled inside of Sissy at the sight of Emily. She was still as pretty and sexy as ever. She had on sparkling silver bangles and silver hoops in her ears. She wore a denim miniskirt and a red tank top. She noticed Emily's hands as she waved her freshly manicured nails to describing something to Theo. Several rings decorated her fingers, but Sissy saw no wedding band. As if Emily could sense the cold stare, she turned around and flashed them a dazzling grin.  
  
Odd walked toward her and Sissy followed. "Hey Emily! You look great! Seriously, you're down right sexy. Been working out?" She laughed in a delicate way, and touched him on the shoulder.  
  
How dare they flirt right in front of me! She took a step closer to her husband and grasped his hand firmly. He could feel the tension in her hand. Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that.........  
  
Emily looked the two up and down, especially Sissy. "Well it looks like you two got married after all. And started a family as well." Emily gave a smug look. Sissy smiled, but inside she cringed. She looked down at her maternity sized shorts and green shirt. The shirt was silky and low cut so that it showed some cleavage, but even that didn't console her uneasiness about her looks. For years she had waited for this reunion. She wanted to come back and show everyone how beautiful and slim she had become. Everyone would have gotten old and fat, but she alone would still be breathtaking. However, that wasn't how things worked out. No longer could she show off her beauty. Now she was pregnant. Oh gosh, what is wrong with me? I should be happy that I'm going to have a child.  
  
"Hey Theo! How's it goin?" Odd playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
A sudden noise interrupted Odd's punching and Sissy's stare match. Standing at the door was a blonde haired guy with glasses. He wore a formal business suite and he had his arm around a girl with shiny pink hair. Sissy suddenly became excited and began waving her arms. "Look it's Jeremy. Hey! Ohh Jeremy, over here!" But at that moment Odd could have cared less about Jeremy. The only thing he cared about was the gorgeous creature he was with. His jaw dropped open and his eyes immediately filled with lust.  
  
he he now review! 


	2. Chapter II

A/N Ok thank you everyone for the reviews...although yall didn't meet the goal on the story did just fine....oh well....just if you have all ready reviewed once before.....try to do that for every chapter. Ok this one is shorter than usuall......I just came to a natural break in the scene. The next chater will be longer and Ulrich and Yumi will be included. Some of you may be surprised.......he he A/N/  
  
Sissy had finally succeeded in summoning them over. Odd noticed how graceful the girl walked. Her hair was a light pink shade that went just past her shoulders. Her legs were long and perfect in color. She didn't have any scars or cuts from shaving. His eyes slowly traveled up her body. The outline of her abs could faintly be seen through the shimmering dress, and unlike in high school her chest was now busting through her cloths. The white dress clung to her breasts and waist and flared out a bit at the skirt. She wasn't overly flashy or revealing, but she wasn't too drudged down either.  
  
It can't be...  
  
She walked over to Odd and smiled revealing her perfect white teeth. "Hello Odd," She breathed in a sultry voice that immediately turned him on--- just like it always had.  
  
It can't be! It's...its...Aelita.  
  
Everything was getting dark outside. Only a small portion of the sun still lingered in the sky. The warm glow that had creped into one of the windows was fading. Aelita stood at the windowsill and pressed her cheek against the pane. She gazed into the outside world and lightly traced her fingertips on the glass. The golden rays and gray shadows swept over her face. The colors touched Aelita's skin and bathed her in a soft tint. She was truly breathtaking.  
  
But she was not alone, as she had thought. There was a pair of eyes watching her every move. Odd stepped closer to stare. He quickly glanced back over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him. Jeremy and Sissy were deep in a conversation he had long ago lost interest in. He slowly inched away from them. The same light that had enveloped Aelita spilled over his body. Odd touched her on the shoulder and she jumped.  
  
"Oh, hey." Her eyes returned to the setting sun.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The corner of her lips tugged up into a small smile. "Oh, nothing really." The smile faded. "I was just remembering what it was like to be separated from you guys when I was in Lyoko. It got so lonely there. And sometimes I couldn't reach Jeremy and X.A.N.A.'s monsters were trying to kill me. I just ran and ran till I couldn't run anymore." She turned to face Odd and he held her gaze. "I was so glad when you came to save me." She took in a breath and then shakily let it out.  
  
The look in Odd's eyes was a dark feeling of desire. It surrounded Aelita and seemed to pull her closer. Odd leaned towards her and took her hand. He caressed her fingers and the dark became thicker.  
  
"If you ever need anything just call me and I will come running. Don't forget.... I will always be there for you. Always."  
  
Her heart pounded in her chest as the blood rushed through her veins faster and faster. She should have pulled away. She knew it. But she couldn't.  
  
He is so sweet. He really cares... Gosh I want him so bad...no, No, NO! Stop it Aelita you can't do this!  
  
Just then a ring tone pierced the air. The dark was broken and she backed away. Odd grabbed his cell phone and cursed under his breath. "Damn work! Of all the stupid... Yeah? What do you want? I told you not to call me this weekend! What? No wait, I can't hear you. Huh? For Pete's sake...hold on. Hey Aelita I need to take this call. Ok?"  
  
Thank goodness! Who knows what I would have done if I didn't get out of his embrace. There's just something so alluring about him. Oh no I'm doing it again. I have to get back to Jeremy. "Alright that's fine." She glanced around and quickly walked away pretending like nothing happened. Odd headed across the gym to the restrooms. He swung open the door and put the receiver back up to his ear. "Can you hear me now? Good." 


	3. Chapter III

A/N Ok guys in case you haven't noticed yet I changed the end of chapter 2. So before you read chapter 3 go back and read chapter 2. I wasn't planning on changing it but.......well there's this guy I know. And he wouldn't quite bugging me about how it was "nasty." And he finally got to me. I went back and read it and to tell you the truth I cringed. So I changed it for 3 reasons. It really was too nasty (for me) it just came out of the blue and didn't match the rest of the story, and I decided I didn't want them to get that involved yet. It was too early. So I publicly apologize to God, this guy and to you the readers for making an idiot of myself. I'm really sorry if you liked it better the other way but I actually rewrote it pretty well I thought. Ok enough repentance mush.........  
  
About this chapter....to be honest I think it is a piece of crap. But it was necessary to be put in this story. It's not really bad... it just doesn't satisfy that feeling to know "what comes next?" I was going to have Ulrich and Yumi in this chapter....and I did....but by the time I was done writing it all the chapter was way too long.....so I split it up. Ok guys enjoy! A/N  
  
Odd slammed the cell phone back into its container at his belt. Stupid work...I actually had a good thing going there for a minute...before those idiots called...He starred into the mirror on the bathroom wall as his eyes went out of focus. He saw in his mind a girl and a boy of about 13 or 14. They were running down the side of a spiral shaped path that circled down into a pit of empty white death...  
  
The roachsters were following Odd. He turned around and blasted them with several Laser arrows. He took out three of them and one fell over the edge of the path. A sudden piece of rock tumbled down towards Aelita and she fell backwards into the pit. "Ahh No!" she helplessly reached upwards grasping at the air as she fell. Oh crap! I have to save her!  
  
Odd made two giant leaps down the side of the pit and caught her in mid air. She clung to him and cried out in fear. He reached one paw up and caught it in the dirt. He dug his claws into the earth and hoped he had enough strength to hang on. His arm ached and his claws felt like they would rip out of his paw any minute. They began to slow down and finally stopped. Odd breathed a breathe of relief. Aelita dangled from one paw. Their fingers had somehow intertwined when they fell. "We can't leave you alone for one second can we?"  
  
The scene changed and Odd saw someone waving at him...  
  
"Welcome to our world! Hey Odd, Odd!" Aelita raised a hand in greeting. But he wasn't listening. What the crap? The ground is splitting!  
  
An earthquake shook the desert ground and a line divided the ground right behind Aelita's foot, in half. "Ahh!" She flailed her arms trying to catch her balance. Odd ran towards her as fast as he could. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her back. Aelita fell onto her palms and hovered a few inches over Odd. Gosh she's beautiful. Shut up! Now isn't the time to be thinking about that.  
  
"Ok let's go to work Aelita." Oh gosh that didn't sound right. Aelita smiled. "Thank you Odd."  
  
The colors of sand turned to the colors of ice. Odd stared and remembered two activated towers this time...  
  
Once again he shot a Laser arrow at one of waspter attacking them. Aelita stood dumb founded before the two towers, trying to decide which one was the right one. She didn't notice the monsters behind her. "Get down!" Odd was beside her in a flash and throwing both of them onto the ice. My gosh it feels great to have her under me. "Aelita you gotta choose one of the towers now. I can't hold them off much longer." Without a flicker of emotion passing her face she answered. "Uh huh...ok." Good grief does she not realize I just jumped on her? Does she not know how much I like her?  
  
Odd quickly remembered where he was. He broke the trance and splashed some cold water on his face. Grabbing a paper towel he wiped the drops off his skin. Odd paused for a moment and thought about the last flashback.  
  
I guess that's when I really gave up on her. She was just a computer program. Aelita didn't understand love. If she had any feelings for me she wouldn't have known what to do with them anyways. Besides it was obvious Jeremy liked her and apparently she liked him back. Humph. She liked him enough to marry him. And who was I to get in the way? But now...Now I could have a chance with her! Oh geese Odd you stupid ass, you're a married man! You married Sissy, got her pregnant and now there is no way out. Wait a minute... Do I even want out of this relationship? I mean Aelita's got a spouse too...  
  
Odd shook his head and deposited the paper towel in the trashcan. He pushed the door open and walked out. I'm thinking too hard. If something happens...then it does. If not...I still have my wife. And Sissy can be really sweet at times. He grinned. When it's convenient for her. 


End file.
